1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to applications utilizing uniform resource locators and in particular to dialog boxes within applications for entry of uniform resource locators. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism within application dialog boxes reducing the potential for incorrect entry of uniform resource locators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications currently utilized in connection with the Internet employ uniform resource locators (URLs) to identify files to be retrieved or otherwise manipulated. A uniform resource locator typically includes: a resource identifier, such as "HTTP://", "FTP://", or "GOPHER://"; a domain name identifying the system to be accessed utilizing the specified resource, such as "www.irs.gov" or "us.ibm.com"; and a directory path and filename identifying the file to be retrieved, executed, or otherwise manipulated.
Within user interfaces for an application, uniform resource locators are difficult to enter in dialog boxes. The component portions of a uniform resource locator appear esoteric and/or difficult to comprehend to novice users. Uniform resource locators include special characters such as colons, backslashes (/), and often tildes (.about.). Despite these difficulties, however, applications such a browsers which employ uniform resource locators may be extremely exacting. These applications require that uniform resource locators be entered correctly or an error will result, generally with little helpful corrective information provided by the application.
Due to their complexity and lack of intuitiveness, users frequently enter uniform resource locators incorrectly. The problem is exacerbated by the growing use of virtual keyboards, in which the keys are displayed within the user interface of, for example, a set-top box system. Virtual (or "soft") keyboards are difficult to use, slower, and more error prone than conventional keyboards. One problem in particular which arises from utilization of virtual keyboards is the number of views. Virtual keyboards typically require separate views for lower case letters, upper case letters, and special characters. The necessity of switching between views when entering a uniform resource locator contributes to the likelihood of errors and may be exasperating for the user.
As utilization of the Internet increases, uniform resource locators are similarly expanded. For example, seven additional top level domain names were recently added to the existing three: ".com", ".edu", and ".gov". The new domains include: ".org", ".net", ".store", ".firm", ".web", ".arts", and ".rec". Such expansions further complicate the problems associated with accurate entry of a uniform resource locator. As the number of top level domain names expands, users may find it difficult to recall which domain contains the Web site which they wish to contact.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a mechanism simplifying entry of uniform resource locators within applications and reducing the potential for incorrect entry of uniform resource locators. It would further be advantageous if the mechanism facilitated entry of the correct uniform resource locator by a user.